Catch the Norway by the Mistletoe
by tharailwaydra
Summary: Falala, a Hetalia Christmas fluff story adventure of Denmark and Norway. Tis a late night I submitted this. Rated T just in case.


Catch the Norway by the Mistletoe.

Note: Another fluff adventure with Denmark and Norway during december. Forgive me if theres any grammar issues. This was for fun and practice. Please no hate comments, its just not a very smart thing to do. (if you like my hetalia stories, you can comment by giving me ideas and that i'll might use them for future stories. I'll add my thanks to you in my future stories.)

Enjoy.

"Nor-waaaay." Denmark sing-songed, with a bright,if not exactly genuine smile. He seems to be teasing Norway again. Norway twitched while reading a book. He looked up to see Denmark entered by the front door, and slamming it shut. "Man it's cold outside today, I was lucky I didnt get a cold!"

Denmark said as he took off his jacket and scarf. "Idiots dont get colds." Norway said as he went back to reading."aw, why you gotta be like that, norway? Not even a cheerful greeting for me, the great mighty denmark?" Denmark pouted.

Norway boringly looked up from his book at Denmark, "okay then, what did you came to see me for, oh great and mighty Denmark?" Norway said sarcasticly. "Well, I came to ask you if you're coming to America's Christmas party-" "NO." Said Norway bluntly as he was face to face with Denmark. "Bu- but, I want you to come with me!" Denmark said with puppy eyes.

"Definetely no."

"But why?"

"'Cause every time we go to a party together, YOU do something embarrasing to me in front of others!" Norway exclaimed with his arms folded. "Puh-lease! When did I ever done something emba-" "Last year, during a halloween party, we were stuffed into a closet, because you had to play "seven minutes in heaven" and chose ME, When you were drunk!" "Aw, I thought you lik-" "

And last new year's eve, you got wasted, again. And that the next day, I somehow woke up next to you, only in your boxers, and was still wasted." "And on my last year birthday, you popped out of the birthday cake, like some stripper!""Hehheh, everyone else seemed to think it was pretty funny." "Not to me."Denmark pouted.

"But what if i promised I wouldnt do anything embarrasing in front of you? Just two best buds hanging out, spending Christmas together-" "Still hell to the no." Norway went back to the couch and flopped down on the hanged his head and sighed. "Allrighty then, you left me no choice to do this, Norway.."

Norway looked up, "wha- OMPF!" Denmark dashed towards Norway and did some kind of olympic jump and crashed on top of him, knocking air out of Norway's lungs. "PLEASE, OH PLEASE, NORWAY? PRETTY PLEASE!" Denmark kept bouncing off of him. "ACK! OKAY, OKAY, just get off of meeeee, you're crushing me by you're weight...!" "YAY!" Denmark got off of him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I promise I wont do anything embarrasing in front of you!"

"I still didn't had a choice, didn't I?" Heh, nope."

Norway And Denmark were on their way to America's Christmas party. Norway grumbled to himself on 'how did this happen in the first place' in his seat, while Denmark drove. "Aw c'mon, this is gonna be fun." "Psh, for you maybe, afterward, you'll get drunk enough for me to drive us home like always..." "And I love you too Norway." Denmark said all bubbly.

Deep down, Denmark had planned something in mind on what he's gonna do to Norway at the party. They finally got to the party. It looked like it already started. Cars were parked everywhere from the other nations. Norway and Denmark got out of the car and reached the front door.

Denmark ringed the doorbell, it didn't took long for America to answer. "Sup dudes, glad you make it." "Yup, I had to drag Norway with me, he just couldn't bear to be without me." Denmark said as he leaned over and hugged Norway around the shoulders. Norway didn't say anything. "Well come on in! the others are in the living room."

Amercia looked at Norway, "why dont you have, um, some drinks or something to help calm down? Iceland happens to be in there as well." Norway shrugged, but said thanks. So far, most of the Christmas party was pretty normal for Norway. Denmark was having conversations with his friends and they were laughing and drinking. He saw Spain and South italy went into a closet for some hanky panky.

France was running around and groping unsuspecting nations while Germany, Prussia, was having an eggnog drinking contest, that Italy and Canada were rooting for. And Austria was playing on the piano, playing Christmas music. Norway was having a pretty good time. That is, until Denmark called Norway over. "Nooo-rwaaay, come over here for a sec!" Denmark said waving as he smirked and giggled.

Norway grumbled and got up from the couch and went over to Denmark and his friends. Denmark pulled out a mistletoe that dangled over Denmark and Norway. No, that wouldnt do, that wouldnt do at all. "You know the rules, Noway." "Not in front of everyone, you tricked me!" "Aw c'mon, I was dared to."

"Yeah, besides this was stuffing you and Denmark together in a closet for thirty minutes, but whats the fun by standing in the dark?" Amercia said. "Actually, alot..." Russia said gloomly before looking around For Belarus nervously. Denmark looked over at Norway with a grin.

Norway looked away from the storm blue eyed nation and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Before Norway could turn away, Denmark followed him that Norway tried to swing a punch at him, but Denmark grabbed him by the arm, yanked him back into a bear hug. Norway cussed and struggled out of Denmark's grip, but only came out in muffles as Denmark stroked his back and nuzzling his face in Norway's hair. Then Denmark obnoxiously wrapped his arm around Norway, and hooked one of his legs to prevent Norway kicking or escaping. Trapping him while his other arm hanged high with the mistletoe. Before Norway spoke again, Denmark drew a deep breath- and kissed Norway full and deep on the lips.

Norway squeezed his eyes shut, blushing. He was now paranoid of others watching him now. But he wasnt. Hungary was right by them and stared. Japan stood by her and took a couple of snapshots of them. Hungary leaned over to japan and whispered, "PLEASE send me some of those pictures later." Japan nodded in a deal.

Denmark let go of Norway out of the kiss shortly, leaving Norway gasping for air. Denmark laughed, "Told you I'd do it, guys, now where's my betting cash?" America and Russia groaned and handed him their betting cash. Norway got up and stomped over to Denmark. "What the hell was that all about!" "Oh, heh, you see. America and Russia place their bets that if I kissed you for a good solid minute, they give me their cash. Even If it wasnt a minute, your kiss would of been my prize anyway."

Norway punched him on the jaw.

*PHEW* glad I got this done!

A thousand thanks for reading this! I hope you oh so enjoyed this! I just want to wish you happy holidays and hope to have a happy new year to you all dear readers!


End file.
